phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bienvenidos a Tokio
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) is a song by the cousins of Stacy in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Lyrics Green lyrics are in overseas broadcast only Bāchan: Hey everybody, Phineas and Ferb are here! Phineas: Wow, Stacy sure has a lot of cousins! Cousins: Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a moth Of rainfall every year Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel. Cousin: Oh, sure. Bāchan owns a tempura restaurant. As for a list of exotic amusements We choice between the summer there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Phineas: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town. Candace: I have no idea what just happened. Album Version Lyrics Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical climate Here in Tokyo Where 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year As for a list of exotic amusements We choice between the summer there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Informacion * La letra de la canción se escriben en una parodia de los quebrantados Inglés, a menudo referido como "Engrish", que prevalece en los estados Inglés-idioma en los productos japoneses y de otros medios de comunicación debido a la falta de familiaridad con el lenguaje y su construcción. * La secuencia de baile en series de animación inspirada en Tokio parodias dos memes de Internet populares, uno que involucra varios personajes animados bailando un remix acelerada de la canción pop sueco''wikipedia Caramelldansen , y otra que utiliza la canción en finés[: Ievan Polkka | Ievan Polkka]''llamado "Loituma Girl" (también conocido como "Leekspin"). Aunque Isabel fue animada por hacer la versión Vocaloid que implica un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo en lugar de dar vueltas. * "Bachan" en japonés significa "abuela". * En el video musical, una de las chicas tiene la piel oscura y el pelo de colores brillantes. Esta es una tendencia de moda en Japón, principalmente en Tokio, conocido como Ganguro (literalmente la cara Negro), donde las niñas se bronceado más oscuro color de la piel y generalmente llevan pelucas rubias o naranja . * Tempura es un plato popular japonesa, que consiste en mariscos, verduras, carne y algunas veces suele ser maltratadas y fritos. * Casi todos los personajes cambian de apariencia durante la canción. Phineas sólo tiene una franja blanca, de Isabel sólo con una camisa blanca, y Ferb Candace no usar el cinturón, los cambios Buford el pelo estilo, su diente desaparece, los ojos y de todo el mundo se hacen más grandes. Escuchar Leer fonéticamente Songwriters Continuity References Categoría:Canciones